Field Trip
by chessax
Summary: Reading Pern fanfiction,no one's written of Corana, Jaxom's first girlfriend. She was even forgotten about halfway through the book.I felt she deserved better,so this is my attempt to put some closure on their relationship.


Field Trip

Jaxom waited quietly in the courtyard of Plateau Hold. The steward told him most of the hold were at the creek. The creek was an offshoot of their main river and had been converted into orchards. Lining the water's edges were plum, peach and cherry trees. Numerous berry bushes were planted and thrived by the first colonists. The holders were picking fruit and breaking in a couple pairs of young oxen.

Ruth begged Jaxom to let him go there. He adored the creek, always cool and muddy even in summer. He would splash about, trying to catch a fish or fresh-water spiderclaws.

Plateau Hold was a farmhold with large natural grasslands, rare in this mountainous northwestern area of Pern. Regular exports of corn, wheat and oats left the hold on a regular basis, helping to supply other holds. They also provided straw and hay for livestock as well as additional grazing lands.

Plateau was small but vitally needed and Jaxom could not avoid it for the rest of his life. Nor would he wish to. He was not looking forward to this visit. But for all his faults, he did not want to think of himself as a coward.

Ruth told him they were returning and in a few minutes, Corana stepped into the courtyard. She had her long dark hair braided back and tucked under a green scarf. He remembered winding some of her long hair through his fingers.

"Hi Corana. It's been a while since I've seen you."

"Yes, it has been." She crossed her arms across her chest.

Ouch.

Jaxom tried again. "I am sorry."

Corana raised her eyebrows. "Whatever for?" Her voice was far too calm for it to be a normal question.

"The last time I came here…the last time we…"

He took a deep breath. "I was at the Weyr and a green went into her first mating flight. The other dragons…and their riders were affected by it. They took off…and so did I. Ruth brought me to you. I was too rough. I pushed you down into the field. You did not deserve that. Corana, I am so very sorry."

Corana said softly, "So that's what it was."

Jaxom continued, "Yes. Please accept my apology for being too abrupt. If that happens again I will make sure Ruth takes me to a glacial lake or something."

Corana smiled a bit and bowed her head. "Apology accepted."

Another few seconds of silence, then Jaxom burst out. "I'm so sorry. I really am sorry! I was taught by Lytol to never put my hands on a girl like that. I was not gentle. I forced you! You have every right to bring charges against me!"

"Wait…wait..Jaxom , what do you mean?" Her hands were out now between the two of them and she was frowning in confusion.

He looked at her in guilt and misery. "I threw you down! I took you!"

"Jaxom, you did not assault me."

He shook his head in denial.

"Do you remember me screaming or fighting you off?"

Jaxom stared at her. "But I put my hands on you. We were alone. You had no choice."

"Yes, I did. My brother taught me how to fight and I am stronger than I look. I could have punched you in the stomach, or kicked you even lower. I could have jammed my fingers in your eyes, broken your nose. Since I was alone that day, I carried a knife."

Ruth spoke to Jaxom, his mental voice sounding upset. " _I like Corana .I would have stopped you if you hurt her. She did not scream or cry out."_

"I tried to make a joke of it when you landed but truthfully you scared me to death. You got off Ruth and staggered towards me. I thought, Oh no something's gone wrong. He's been between too long and something awful has happened. He's going to die of a stroke and then what do I do with him? I was relieved when I realize you just wanted sex. I could handle that."

She stepped up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"But you did not rape me, and do not think that you did."

Jaxom smiled in relief.

"Thank you, Corana. I meant to come back sooner."

"Why didn't you? That's why I was mad. I thought you dumped me. You took off on Ruth and I haven't seen you since."

"No, Corana, I was really going to come back. I caught fire head and was very sick for days. Then I was on the Southern Continent for a while."

Jaxom was invited to stay for supper. He tried to politely decline but realized they were making blueberry and cherry bubbly pies for dessert. He unharnessed Ruth and handed his jacket and carrypack to the steward. He whispered a few words of instruction to the steward who smiled and nodded.

He had a wonderful time with Corana's family. He told them of his adventures in the Southern Continent. He added as many funny details as he could to embellish his stories. When it was time to go, he asked Corana to go with him to say goodbye to Ruth. He got his jacket and carrypack from the steward.

Ruth was waiting for them in the courtyard. He had gone down to the creek. He caught several large spiderclaws and was feeling quite proud of himself.

"Well Jaxom," Corana teased, "Are you sure you don't want some pies to go with you? You sure liked them."

"I could tell you all made far too many of them. Just trying to help out. I had such a fun time Corana. Thank you for inviting me to dinner. And thank you for all the times you covered for me when I snuck off to practice flaming thread. That meant a lot to me."

"Well, what are friends for." She spread her arms in a forgiving gesture.

Jaxom hugged her. Carefully.

Yes, he still had feelings for her and she would always have a place in his heart as his first lover. But that last image of himself forcing her to the ground would always be with him.

Corana felt it. She stepped away from his embrace and tilted her head to study him. "It's over, isn't it. You are not going to move past this."

"I can't. I'm sorry, I can't."

"Well it was fun. Keep me informed at what's going on at the Southern Continent."

Jaxom smiled again in relief. She still wanted to see him but as a friend.

"Speaking of the Southern Continent," He hesitated to draw out the drama of the moment. He reached inside his carrypack and produced an object carefully wrapped in cloth. "I did not forget my promise. It's a blue or a green."

Corana yelped with delight. "You knew I wanted a fire lizard so badly! A fire lizard egg! Is this mine?"

Jaxom teased, "No, I just brought one up here so you could look at it. Of course it's yours."

She took the egg from him and curved her hands around her new treasure. "Thank you, Jaxom."

Jaxom stated, "Keep it in a warm secluded area, like in your room and when it hatches have a small supply of meat to feed it so it will bond with you."

"I will, I will. I'll live in my room and have my meals sent in to me! How long?"

"I was told in a couple of days .It might even be a brown."

"Jaxom! You are trying too hard. I would love a green! They are so adorable!"

Corana started to turn to secure her egg in her room.

Jaxom said, "Corana! It wasn't just sex. I really did like you."

She gave him a mischievous glance over her shoulder.

"So did I .You were one of my favorite boyfriends."

As Jaxom adjusted to this surprising bit of information he heard a touch of laughter from Ruth.

" _A green will do very nicely for her."_


End file.
